


Into the unknown (together)

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Lockdown. You know how it goes.
Relationships: Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins, Tim Paine/Steve Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	Into the unknown (together)

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from previous events in 'To the end..' but the chronology of the last chapter of that fic will ignore the virus (because we all need a break!)
> 
> It won't strictly fit into the Cricverse because of this, but I hope you enjoy it!

2020 had been a very strange year. It had started with the bushfires that ravaged Australia. Then came the floods. And then, the virus. 

Tim was at home in Hobart in March, having just finished playing what he didn’t realise would be his last Shield match for the season. Wadey was off with the ODI squad for their home series against New Zealand, so Tim had captained, and Tasmania had won. 

Steve was with the ODI squad, too, but everything changed very rapidly. The first match of the ODI series was on a Friday, and it was decided that the match would be played in front of an empty SCG. The news sounded totally crazy, to Tim, and he didn’t realise that empty stadiums would become the new normal.

The Aussies won the match, but the rest of the series was cancelled, and everything became more uncertain. There were talks of the next Shield round being cancelled, and well-made schedules unravelled further every day.

When it sounded like the state borders were going to be closed, and air travel was going to be significantly reduced, Tim called Steve.

“What the fuck is going on with the world, baby?” Steve asked, tone joking, but Tim heard the nervous undertones to his voice.

Tim sighed. He had been wondering the same thing a whole lot, lately. And he had a feeling it was only going to get a whole lot worse before it got better.

“I wish I knew, darling,” Tim replied.

Steve didn’t speak for a moment, clearly hesitating to bring it up. “Timmy, the borders…” Steve said softly.

Tim closed his eyes. He had been worried about this conversation. “Darling, Sydney’s an international travel hub. It’ll spread like wildfire, there. If you want to come here, you’re more than welcome. It sounds like things might not be normal for a while,” he said gently. Tim hadn’t been this nervous to invite Steve over in a long time, but this seemed like more of a commitment. They were potentially facing not being able to travel for an extended period.

Tim could practically hear Steve biting his lip. “It’s a big deal, Timmy. They’re telling everyone to fly home and stay home. For a long time,” Steve worried.

“If you want to stay there with your family, I understand,” Tim added.

“No, Timmy, that’s not what I mean,” Steve clarified. “I want to be with you. Always. It’s just a bit scary to think about. We’re practically unemployed,” he mumbled.

“I know, darling. But whatever happens, we can face it together. God, if we were apart and they took a hard stance on the borders, I don’t know if I could live with myself,” Tim admitted.

Steve took a deep breath. “Okay. I’ll pack all of my stuff and fly down tomorrow. Who knows how long this is going to go on for, but you’re right, Tassie seems a lot safer than Sydney right now,” he admitted.

Tim was feeling a lot of things, but he was overwhelmed with relief. “Okay, darling. I’ll pick you up whenever you arrive. I’ll make a roast for dinner seeing as we won’t be playing for a while,” Tim offered.

“That sounds perfect, Timmy. I can’t wait to see you. I’ll book the flight now and let my parents know what’s going on,” Steve said.

“Alright. I love you,” Tim said gently.

“Love you more, Timmy. See you tomorrow.”

***  
Tim picked Steve up from the airport, and he felt relieved when Steve was in the car with him, safe. 

“I’m glad you’re here, darling,” Tim said as he drove, his left hand between Steve’s in Steve’s lap. 

Steve nodded. “Me, too. Who knows how long this will go on for? Mum and Dad are both working from home. I give it two weeks before they get frustrated with each other,” Steve commented, chuckling.

Tim grinned. “Have you spoken to Marnus?”

“Yeah, he’s already going crazy,” Steve told him.

“Not surprised,” Tim chuckled.

“Me, neither. I feel sorry for Bek, though. He’s gonna rope her into so much backyard cricket,” Steve joked.

Tim laughed. He felt right with Steve, safe, beside him. No matter what happened, they would face things together, and that made all of the uncertainty more tolerable.

***  
Throughout the next couple of weeks, a national state of emergency was officially declared, and pretty much everything shut down aside supermarkets, pharmacies and medical centres. Flying was practically impossible, and Tim woke up grateful every morning that he and Steve were together.

The first week or so was a real novelty for the boys. They had nowhere to be, no meetings to attend, no matches to prepare for. They spent time doing things they wouldn’t usually get to do. They played board games: a disagreement over Monopoly had Steve threaten to sleep on the couch (he never did, and never intended to. He was just a sore loser and didn’t appreciate Tim putting a hotel on Mayfair.) They did puzzles: Steve got frustrated with them pretty quickly - they were slow work, and he was too high-energy to sit down and be patient with them. They read books: the least troublesome activity they tried. They did home workouts: Tim had amassed a fair collection of free weights and equipment over the years, and Steve really appreciated his treadmill. Steve ran a whole lot - he got into the habit of running 10km every morning just for fun, which disturbed Tim a bit. Steve’s idea of a challenge was completing a half marathon - he did two within two weeks, and Tim was nursing the blisters and worn skin on Steve's feet every night after his showers.

So when JL rang Tim and asked if he was bored out of his mind yet, Tim honestly told him he wasn’t. 

The main thing that grew frustrating was not being able to go and visit his family, but Tim reminded himself that Steve was across the country from his own family at the moment, and told himself not to sulk. He and Steve were together, happy and healthy, and he was grateful for that.

***  
A couple of weeks into isolation, Tim had an idea. He was lying on the couch with Steve in the evening, running his fingers through Steve’s hair idly. 

“I want to dye my hair blonde,” Tim declared. 

Steve froze. “Timmy, you are blonde,” he pointed out.

Tim shrugged, which was difficult with Steve’s weight against his chest. “More blonde. Lighter.”

“Like… bleach?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Tim replied.

Steve obviously had an opinion on the topic, but he kept it to himself. “You’re a big boy, Timmy. If that’s what you want, then I’ll help you,” he said gently.

Tim could have melted. “You’re the best, baby. Let’s do it tomorrow.”

***  
Tim sat on a stool in the bathroom. He could tell Steve was apprehensive, but he appreciated that he was going along with it.

“When else would I get a chance to do this?” Tim asked, as Steve secured a towel around Tim’s shoulders despite him being shirtless already.

Steve raised his eyebrows. “I don’t think you’re going to like it,” he warned. “Hair dye at home never seems to work out for anyone.”

“Sidds looks good,” Tim pointed out. He had bleached his own hair once the lockdown had begun, and he seemed to be rocking it. 

Steve screwed up his nose, clearly disagreeing, but he didn’t say anything.

“Can you look after this for me?” Steve asked, sliding his engagement ring off his finger so that it didn’t get damaged when he worked with the dye.

Tim tried to slide it onto his own ring finger, but Steve’s fingers were thinner than his, so it didn’t fit. He put it on his pinky instead. 

Tim enjoyed the sensation of Steve massaging the dye into his scalp. 

“We have to be careful not to leave it in for too long,” Steve declared. “We can always do it again to make it lighter, but we can’t take it back,” he reasoned.

“Yes, boss,” Tim teased, making Steve roll his eyes.

***  
Steve went out for a run as they left the dye to develop. Tim called his Mum and Dad to see how they were going. He missed them like mad. 

“I’m so glad you aren’t on your own, darling,” his mum said gently.

Tim smiled at the thought. “Yeah, I’m really glad it worked out. He wouldn’t have been allowed to fly down if we had have waited any longer,” he commented.

“It might even be nice for the two of you to have a little while off with nothing you have to do, for a change,” she said.

He definitely agreed. When else would he and Steve get to lie around in bed and read every morning for no reason other than enjoyment and relaxation?

They spoke for a long time, and once they had eventually said goodbye, Tim checked the time. It was approaching dinner time. Steve had been running for a long time, so Tim decided a high-carb meal was in order. 

As a treat, he decided to put together a homemade pizza. Steve arrived back when Tim was putting the pizza in the oven, and Steve came to the kitchen to join him.

“Have you left your shoes at the door?” Tim asked distractedly, setting the oven timer.

When he turned around and met Steve’s eyes, Steve looked horrified. 

“What’s wrong?” Tim asked, confused. 

“Timmy, tell me you’re joking,” Steve uttered.

Tim just frowned. “Baby, what are you talking about?”

“Are you kidding me? You haven’t washed the bleach out!”

Tim’s stomach dropped. He’d had a feeling he was forgetting something. “Fuck.”

Steve shook his head with disbelief, and walked towards the bathroom, ensuring Tim would follow. “You need to rinse it, now. You’re going to burn your bloody scalp off, how didn’t you realise your head was wet?”

“I got distracted,” Tim grimaced, frustrated with himself. 

“I would be grumpy with you if I weren’t genuinely worried for you about how this is going to turn out,” Steve told him, making Tim smile despite himself. 

Steve ushered Tim into the shower, heading to their room to find Tim some clothes to put on afterwards, grabbing a fresh towel from the linen cupboard on his way back to the bathroom. Tim was under the water, scrubbing his fingers through his hair furiously.

He had left the bathroom door open, and Steve couldn’t help but giggle at the result. Most of the bleach had been rinsed out, and Tim’s hair was platinum blonde. Lighter than his skin tone. 

Tim looked at the doorway when he heard the noise. “Is it bad?” Tim asked, craning to try and look in the mirror.

Steve couldn’t hide his laughter. “It’s… very light,” Steve giggled. “It’s more of a Melbourne hairstyle than Hobart,” he tried to say with a straight face.

Tim groaned, sticking his head back under the shower head. 

Once he was out of the shower, dry and dressed, Tim was able to take a good look in the mirror. It was certainly far lighter than he had been aiming for, but it could have turned out a lot worse. He probably would have thought it looked cool on anyone else but himself.

Steve was waiting for him in the kitchen, where he was slicing up the pizza, fresh out of the oven.

“What do you think?” Steve asked.

Tim grimaced. “Could be worse, but I would’ve preferred it darker,” he replied, accepting the plates Steve handed him. 

Steve nodded, and brought over the pizza on a wooden chopping board, and Tim collected two cans of Coke Zero from the fridge. 

They enjoyed their dinner, and once they were finished, they both carried everything over to the kitchen bench. 

Tim felt Steve’s eyes on him, and he turned around to see Steve struggling to hold back his laughter.

“Something funny?” Tim asked, a bit self conscious.

“It’s just… so light,” Steve mumbled, reaching out to touch it.

“Why did I think this was a good idea?”

“Mid-life crisis?” Steve teased, poking his tongue out.

Tim’s jaw dropped and he scoffed in faux offence. “You’ll pay for that, Steven Peter,” he teased, a playful grin on his face, reaching around to swat Steve on the bottom as Steve tried to dart away. Tim cornered him by the fridge, grabbing Steve by his wrists. “Trapped you,” he teased, grinning.

“Oh no, whatever will I do?” Steve said playfully, trying to catch Tim’s lips in a kiss, but Tim pulled back. 

“No kisses for the bully,” Tim declared.

Steve pouted, and that was enough to melt Tim’s resolve. Tim leant forward and kissed him gently. 

“I feel like I’m kissing another man,” Steve deadpanned, making Tim huff again. 

“This is doing wonders for my self confidence,” Tim declared sarcastically.

Steve giggled, leaning in for another kiss, which Tim reluctantly returned. “You’re still sexy, Timmy,” Steve told him, patting him on the chest before ducking under his arm and heading to the sink to deal with the dishes.

***  
A couple of days later, Tim woke up to a text from Pat that the younger man had sent late last night - past 1am, by the timestamp on Tim’s phone. Tim frowned, confused, until he realised that Pat must have been in Perth with Mitch, and they were three hours behind over there until daylight savings ended.

Pat had asked if Tim wanted to have a catch up and a drink over Zoom the following night - which was tonight, by the time Tim got to the message. 

When Steve woke up, Tim told him about the message.

“Does he know I’m here?” Steve asked.

“No,” Tim realised. “I didn’t know he was in Perth until I saw he’d texted at one thirty in the morning,” he added.

Steve nodded. “It’ll be nice, though, tell him we’d love to!”

Tim looked at Steve. “Are we forgetting the elephant in the room?”

“What, the dozen hickies on your chest? You’ll have a top on, don’t even worry,” Steve teased, and Tim lightly slapped his bottom in protest.

“You know that isn’t what I meant,” Tim pointed out.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Baby, your hair is fine. You can wear a hat if you’re really worried about it,” he reasoned.

***  
Tim did, indeed, wear a beanie. They had Tim’s laptop set up on the dining table, pushed away so that they would both comfortably fit in the camera’s view. They had a bottle of whiskey to share - their favourite - with two glasses of ice. 

Pat texted through a link to the Zoom meeting - Tim was grateful, because he would have had no idea how to set it up - and Steve clicked on it. 

As soon as Pat and Mitch’s faces popped up on the screen, Tim realised how much he had missed them. A rush of fondness washed over him. 

“Hey, boys,” Steve grinned.

Pat was surprised to see Steve. “I had no idea you guys were together, where are you guys?”

“My place,” Tim replied. “We figured Tassie would be better off than New South Wales, and that turned out to be a pretty good assumption,” Tim grimaced.

Pat winced at the reference, but Mitch was direct. “Did you hear about the cruise ship in Sydney Harbour?”

Pat elbowed him in the side. “Mitchy, it’s on the news every night, of course they have,” he huffed.

Mitch pouted. “Not everyone insists on watching the news like you do, Patty-“

“We have heard about it,” Steve chuckled, sparing Pat and Mitch. They were referring to a ship that had a virus outbreak on board, and the infected people were let out into Sydney’s community without quarantine. It had practically singlehandedly brought the virus into NSW, and it was a big worry. Steve’s face fell when he thought about it. “Luckily my parents are working from home. How about your family, Patty? You are in Perth, right?”

Pat nodded, at the last part. “Yeah, Mitchy was flying home when the ODI series was cancelled and I decided to join him because of WA’s hard border rules,” Pat explained. “My family are all okay, luckily. I think it’ll go on for a long time, though,” he grimaced.

There was a thoughtful silence as that weighed on the four of them, but Mitch filled it by cracking open a beer and handing it to Pat, then doing the same for himself. 

“Do you boys have drinks?” Mitch asked.

Tim nodded, lifting their whiskey glasses into view of the camera. 

“Ooh, the hard stuff,” Mitch grinned playfully.

Steve chuckled, taking a sip. “It’s our tradition,” he pointed out.

Pat smiled, at that, but Mitch seemed to have realised something. “Timmy, is it just the camera or have you done something to your hair?”

Tim pulled his beanie down past his ears immediately, but it was too late.

“Timmy, what are you hiding?” Pat asked, intrigued.

Steve buried his head in the crook of Tim’s neck and shoulder, and murmured, “Baby, you look sexy. You don’t need to be embarrassed. They’re our best friends,” he reasoned. 

Tim grumbled, and Steve slipped his fingertips under Tim’s beanie. He looked at Tim for confirmation, and Tim looked resigned, but accepted his fate. Steve slipped the beanie off, and Tim covered his eyes so he didn’t see the younger boys’ reactions.

“Oh my god,” Pat breathed.

“Tell me that isn’t Australian Test captain Timothy Paine,” Mitch teased.

Steve ran his fingers through the startlingly blonde hair fondly. “It’s really growing on me,” he said warmly.

Tim stopped hiding his face so that he could take a long sip of his whiskey.

The conversation continued, and Steve asked if Pat and Mitch were getting on each other’s nerves, yet.

Mitch just shook his head. “I think we know what to expect when we live together, so it’s all been smooth sailing,” he said proudly.

Pat frowned, pulling a face. “Mitchy, we had an argument just this morning,” he pointed out.

“What about?” Mitch asked, clearly having forgotten.

Pat huffed and rolled his eyes. “You shaved into the sink with the electric razor and then just left the little whiskers there. It’s not hard to run some water and wash them away,” he reasoned.

Tim and Steve laughed, at that, sharing a look. 

“But I missed you while I was in the bathroom,” Mitch pouted. 

That seemed to crack Pat’s resolve, and Tim cooed. “You boys are adorable,” he pointed out. 

“If it makes you feel any better, we had a bit of a disagreement over Monopoly,” Steve told them.

“Hey, there was no disagreement on my end. I won, fair and square,” Tim pointed out.

“Because you played dirty with that hotel on Mayfair-“

“It’s literally part of the game!” Tim retorted, laughing. 

Steve rolled his eyes, but he was grinning, too. 

“Just don’t leave any whiskers in the sink, Timmy, or he might swim back to the mainland,” Mitch grinned, making the rest of the boys laugh.

They chatted for a while after that, and Tim asked how Shaun and the family were going.

Mitch’s face fell. “We haven’t seen them in nearly four weeks,” he said sadly. “It fucking sucks. But I want them to be safe,” he said, sounding as though he were reassuring himself, more than anything.

Pat put an arm around him and kissed his forehead. “I know it hurts, baby, I miss them too,” he said gently. 

“Shaun was talking about planning to ‘accidentally’ bump into each other on a walk, but we’re not exactly anonymous,” Mitch mumbled.

“Prince of Perth,” Tim teased, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked - Pat laughed. Mitch gave him the finger, but he was grinning. 

“I actually got pulled over for speeding to training when I was younger, but the cop called me Shaun and let me off,” Mitch regaled. 

“Are you serious?” Steve laughed. “I don’t reckon you guys look alike!”

Pat looked at Mitch. “I reckon you do,” he said, wiping a droplet of beer off Mitch’s top lip absently with his thumb. “I see him in your eyes when you concentrate, and I see you in his body language sometimes when he bats,” Pat said thoughtfully.

Tim and Steve shared a look. Pat and Mitch were so in love. 

After a while, they got onto the topic of exercise. “Steve’s going to turn up as a skeleton when training restarts, he’s running that much,” Tim said, making Steve blush.

“I don’t run that much,” he protested weakly.

“Oh, sorry, I forgot that ten k’s every morning and a couple of half marathons for fun isn’t much,” Tim deadpanned, making Mitch’s jaw drop, and Pat’s eyes widen.

“Are you joking?” Mitch asked, horrified.

Steve shrugged. “I like it,” he reasoned.

Pat looked shocked. “I thought we’ve been running a lot and we do about eight k’s on a big day,” he said. 

“Because you two are normal,” Tim said, tongue between his teeth so Steve knew he was joking. Steve knew how proud Tim was of how hard he worked every day - he made sure to tell him, sometimes too often.

A little while later, Steve started yawning with increased frequency. The two of them had done a strength workout in Tim’s garage in the afternoon, and Steve had gone for a long run after that. No wonder he was exhausted. 

Pat looked at the clock in the corner of their screen. “Sorry, boys, it must be so late over there,” he realised.

Tim looked at their own clock - they had started their call after Pat and Mitch were finished with dinner, so with the three hour time difference, it was now just past midnight.

Tim ran a hand through Steve’s hair as he let out another yawn. “We should probably go to bed,” he agreed, trying but failing not to look lovestruck at the sight of his sleepy fiancé. 

“This has been nice, boys, I’ve missed you,” Mitch said.

Tim’s heart warmed. He had missed them, too. 

“We’ve missed you, too,” Steve replied. 

“Goodnight, boys, we’ll talk to you soon,” Pat smiled at the screen, waving before the camera feed dropped off and the call ended.

Steve let out another big yawn and stretched widely. 

“Come on, bub. Bedtime,” Tim declared, cupping Steve’s cheek lovingly.

Steve nodded, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

***  
Over the next couple of weeks, things got crazier with virus cases. The lockdown was extended, and Tim thanked his lucky stars that he wasn’t stuck alone all of this time. He was beyond grateful that Steve was here, with him, safe.

It was a Saturday morning, and Hobart had turned on a beautifully sunny day, temperature in the high teens. 

Tim was walking around the house shirtless, in just a pair of footy shorts, because it was such a lovely day.

Steve was sitting at the kitchen bench drinking a smoothie, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw Tim’s outfit - or lack thereof.

“Aren’t you freezing, baby? It’s not exactly warm,” Steve pointed out.

“Would you like me to put a jumper on?”

“I never said that,” Steve teased, his eyes trailing down Tim’s bare chest and toned abdomen to the sharp hipbones that Tim knew Steve loved. (Steve had spent a ridiculous amount of time appreciating them in bed since they had gotten together.)

Tim chuckled, returning to the original question. “It’s warm for Hobart this time of year,” he said. “Let’s get outside and enjoy it. Will you help me paint the fence? I’ve been meaning to do it for literally years, but it seemed like a bit of a waste of precious time off.”

Steve nodded, and declared he needed to get changed first. Tim was outside protecting the deck and garden beds with a tarp so that they didn’t get paint drops everywhere. When Steve reappeared, Tim expected him to have put on a T-shirt, but nope - he was wearing a sweater, a jacket over it, and Tim’s Cricket Tasmania track pants. He had also pulled on Tim’s beanie. 

He looked like he was ready to go to the snow, and Tim couldn’t help but laugh. “Baby, it’s not cold,” he grinned, putting his equipment down so he could head over to Steve and wrap his arms around his waist. 

Steve levelled him with a look, but Tim couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“I think we have different definitions of cold,” Steve said, trying but failing to keep a straight face. 

“If you think this is cold, you need to come to the footy when they play at Bellerive,” he teased, giving Steve another chaste kiss. 

“Are you asking me on a date, Timothy David?” 

Tim’s heart warmed at his teasing tone. “Baby, we’re engaged,” he pointed out with a chuckle. “But one day down the track when footy is back up and running and crowds are allowed back in, yes, I’m asking you on a date,” Tim agreed with a smile. 

“Mm, maybe I’ll even say yes if you're lucky,” Steve teased, and Tim rolled his eyes. 

Eventually, they got a coat of paint on the fence, but it took a lot of distraction and the entire afternoon to get there.

***  
The days all melted into one as the lockdown wore on. Tim had no idea what day of the week it was, or the date - but when every day was the same and they had nowhere to be, did it even matter?

They were snuggled up on the couch one evening, Steve lying against Tim’s chest, sharing a blanket, watching Tangled - Steve insisted that Tim needed to see it - when Steve brought it up.

“Is it bad if I admit I’m really enjoying not having to do anything?” 

Tim paused, his hand stilling where it had been stroking up and down Steve’s arm idly. It was a big question, but the answer was simple. “I don’t think it’s bad, darling. I’m enjoying our time, too,” Tim replied.

Steve nodded, clearly pleased with his response. “We haven’t ever had this much time together without actual commitments,” he noted.

Tim put his hand between Steve’s, and Steve played with his fingers. 

“You’re right, we haven’t,” Tim agreed. “It’s nice sleeping in with you every morning and not having to go anywhere.”

Steve hummed an affirmation, smiling. “Except now I’m used to waking up in your arms every morning, doing everything together, all of the cuddles, all of the sex…”

Tim chuckled. “Baby, it’s not like we’re deprived of those things when we’re together under normal circumstances,” he pointed out.

“I know. But still… this whole lockdown has just given me a taste of what actually living together would be like,” Steve mumbled.

Although they had spent a fair period of their relationship living together, whether at either of their houses or on tour, something in Steve’s tone told Tim that he was hinting at something more… permanent.

“Do you mean…?”

“Living together, always,” Steve said gently. “Is that something you’d want? Someday down the track?”

Tim could have melted at the nervous undertone to Steve’s question. “Of course I would, darling,” he agreed. 

At that, Steve sat up, so Tim did the same, trying to close the distance that was now between them. Steve looked like he was hesitating to say something, so Tim decided to continue.

“I know we don’t like to talk about retirement, but one day down the track, I won’t be tied to Tassie cricket any more. I love it here, but I love being with you more,” Tim said. Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, and Tim shrugged. “I mean it. We could move in together after that, and see where we end up when we’re both retired,” he suggested.

“That sounds perfect,” Steve agreed, putting his hand on Tim’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him. 

Tim knew that realistically, what they were talking about was a long way down the track. Their careers meant they were constantly on the road, or only home for short stretches. No matter what, though, they had always made it work, and Tim had no doubts that they would continue to make it work when things eventually picked up again. 

But for this moment, over two months into lockdown, Tim knew that everything would work out well so long as he and Steve were together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
